Un verano inolvidable
by Lian Black
Summary: Ron ya tiene 18 años y solo es para personas con criterio formado 7 capi arriba
1. Default Chapter

_Verano inolvidable_ By Lian 

_N/A: OK primero que nada les digo que los personajes de esta historia no son mio_

_Son de J.K Rowling y Warner, con esta historia no gano nada(mentira gano mala reputacion)._

_Capitulo I_

_Era una noche cualquiera de verano, en el patio de la madriguera. Un chico no más de 19 años se encontraba recostado en el césped escribiendo un libro o más bien un diario, que se había comprado en hosmeade en cuarto año cuando aun estaba enojado con Harry._

_Estaba tan triste que no sabia a quien contarle sus secretos, aunque su opinión contra lo diarios no era muy buena que digamos.                                      _

_Diario:_

_   Este día fue igual que todos, no hubo nada bueno ni nada sorprendente, a menos que sea sorprendente de que mi hermanita se aya puesto de novia con el estúpido de Malfoy._

_Aun no puedo creer que ese imbécil se Haya tomado la molestia de venir a buscarla._

_De Hermione no tengo nada que contarte, porque ya lo sabes es lo de siempre aunque nunca me arte de escribir que la quiero mucho, más que una amiga o una hermana._

_De Harry tampoco no tengo nada de que contarte solo que mañana vendrá._

_Ron cerró el diario y se dio la vuelta para así apreciar las estrellas. Últimamente siempre en las noches salía a ver el cielo, lo relajaba bastante, ver la luna hasta tarde y quedarse dormido en el patio._

_N/A:_

_Hola a todos los lectores primero que nada este es mi primer fics lemon_

_Por eso les ruego que no sean malos y dejen reviews les quiero decir que la "acción" llega a se tiempo. _

_Desde ya Gracia._


	2. chapter

_Capitulo II_

Esa noche como era de costumbre no había dormido en su cama, sino que dormía recostado en el césped, le era más cómodo dormir afuera por el calor de la noche pero siempre que se quedaba dormido en el jardín, tenía el mismo sueño de todas las noches.

El sueño

Se veía un gran camino donde él transitaba corriendo. Al final de este se observaba una figura femenina, era una chica alta pero no tanto como él, delgada pero bien desarrollada para una chica de 19 años, tenía el cabello enmarañado, con una mirada triste en sus ojos de color marrón.

Él le gritaba mientras seguía corriendo pero no recibía alguna respuesta por parte de ella, que se alejaba aun más de lo que ya estaba.

- Hermione!!!!.- gritaba con desesperación Ron.- por favor espera, no te vallas.- en eso se detuvo de golpe por la visión que tuvo sobre Hermione; ella se estaba cortando las venas de las muñeca. 

Al ver esto Ron comenzó a correr aún más rápido para tratar de impedirlo, pero esta vez ya no se encontraba en el camino sino que ahora estaba en los pasillos del colegio caminando de lo más tranquilo.

Al doblar por uno de estos encontró un aula vacía, Él entro sin pensarlo porque nunca lo había visto, cuando ya estuvo dentro encontró  de nuevo a Hermione pero esta vez ella estaba con alguien más y no era más bien Ron, sino que era una figura, una sombra para ser más preciso. Esta se le acerco por detrás a Hermione le comenzó a pasar sus manos viscosas por su cuello hasta que pudo agarrarla bien y con un giro le quebró el cuello y ella quedo tirada en el piso helado del aula.

Ron había reaccionado demasiado tarde para tratar de salvar a Hermione.

  Fin del sueño

-¡¡¡¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!!!!- se despertó exaltado, se toco la frente y se dio cuenta que estaba transpirando y sus manos estaban temblando.

Se levanto del césped lo más rápido posible al darse cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo, entro corriendo y se fue al baño para darse una ducha de agua fría para tranquilizarse.

Ya dentro se desvistió (N/A: como me gustaría verlo dentro de la ducha ^o^ y ustedes?) y se metió en la ducha abrió el grifo y dejo que las gotas se resbalaran por todo su cuerpo.

Se vistió y se fue directo a su cuarto para escribir una carta.

Ya dentro se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir:

Querida Mione:

¿Como estas? espero que bien, me gustaría saber ¿cuando vendrías para acá? por que necesito decirte algo que es muy importante para mi, por favor respondeme lo antes posible.

P/D: Por cierto Harry llegara hoy.

                       Me despido con un beso Ronald W.

La re leyó primero y después la ató en la pata de su pequeña lechuza que se fue volando muy feliz.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_N/A:_

_Hola que les pareció este nuevo chap? Como dije en el primero la "acción" llegara a su tiempo._

_R/R?_

_Dedicado a _

_Jeru: Respondiendo a tu pregunta Si habrá otra pareja en este fics. Espero que te guste la otra pareja y si no decidme porque capas que lo vuelvo a cambiar de parejas._

_Melania Weasley: Este chap también va para ti _

_=^^=._


	3. tres

Capitulo III 

Transcurrieron tres días desde que le mando la carta a Hermione y él aún tenía esas horribles pesadillas.

Cada vez que Harry le preguntaba que le ocurría, él simplemente miraba hacia otro lado o le decía que no tenia nada, Harry no se lo tragaba pero para no molestarlo no lo seguía cuestionando.

Ron le contó a Harry que en las vacaciones de verano el siempre dormía en el jardín porque le parecía muy cómodo estar recostado en el césped. Entonces Harry también acompañaba a Ron en el jardín por las noches.

Una tarde estaban charlando tranquilamente en el jardín, hasta que Ron se dio cuenta de que su lechuza había llegado con una carta.

Él se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina donde se encontraba su mascota e intento agarrarla pero este se metió en la cocina antes de que Ron la agarrara, la persiguió por toda la cocina hasta llegar al comedor donde para sorpresa encontró a la persona que tanto había esperado en las vacaciones.

- MIONE!!!.- dijo Ron acercándosele rápidamente y abrazándola.

Hermione se quedo dura como si le hubieran echado un petrificus totalus cuando Ron la abrazo, pero después reacciono y le contesto el abrazo.

Harry al escuchar el grito de su mejor amigo entro corriendo hacia la casa para ver lo que ocurría, cuando llego y vio lo que estaba ocurriendo se le formo un sonrisa en los labios.

- Ejem, ejem, como has estado Hermione.- dijo Harry aun con la sonrisa.

- Eh...Eh bien, muy bien y ustedes.- dijo Hermione soltándose de Ron al notar que estaba Harry y se puso roja como un jitomate.

- Por lo visto a Ron la esta pasando de lujo con tu llegada.- dijo acercándose.

- Harry me podrías hacer un favor?- preguntó Ron de lo más tranquilo.

- Claro ^^.- respondió el aludido.

- ¬¬ cállate.- dijo Ron.

- ¿Y que tal están pasando las vacaciones?-pregunto Hermione para quitar un poco la tensión que rondaba en el comedor entre Ron y ella.

Pasaron lo que restaba de la tarde en la habitación de Ron después de que la ayudaron a acomodar sus cosas en el dormitorio de Ginny aprovechando esa ocasión Ron anunció que ya tenia un nuevo apartamento y que al terminar las vacaciones se mudaría para allá, también les dijo que se podían hospedar en su nuevo hogar hasta que ellos encontraran un departamento. Esta noticia encanto a Harry  y a Hermione.

- Pero donde dormiremos?- pregunto Hermione.

- De eso no te preocupes mi departamento tiene tres dormitorios.

- Si es que no te molesta dormir con Ginny, porque ella también se mudará conmigo- dijo Ron

- ¿Cómo que me va a molestar? para nada.- Dijo Hermione

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Holassss!!!!  Les gusto? Este nuevo chap ojalá que si bueno este capitulo se lo dedico a los que me mandaron Reviews. Por fa  sean buena onda y mandenme  R/R._**

****

**_Dedicado a:_**

****

**_Melania Weasley: Sorry ¬¬ si los hago cortos es que como estoy en la semana del estudiante ^^ se me hace difícil hacerlos largos (la imaginación esta en otra parte). _**

****

**_P/D: Tratare de hacerlos más largos._**

****

**_Xeidiz: Aquí tienes otro capitulo de este fic._**

****

**_Ly de Black: Como ya le dije a Melania, como estoy en la semana del estudiante mi imaginación esta en otra parte (en los arreglos para la elección de la reina y otras cosas) pero tratare de alargarlos. _**

****

**_kaori Lee_**

****

**_FleurBeauxbatons_**

****

**_Tasha Dawn_**

****

**_kaori Lee_**

****

**_Lety san_****__**

****

**_Falta poco para la "acción" así que esperen  =^.^= jeje._**

****


	4. cuatro

_Holas__ sorry por el retraso por eso en forma de disculpas le s publique estos dos chapters, por fa sean buena onda y dejen R/R.___ _Capitulo IV_

Ya eran las diez de la noche y Ron aun no podía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas en la cama hasta que opto en irse a dormir al jardín.

Agarro la almohada y se levanto de la cama, le preguntó a Harry si lo quería acompañar, pero el chico ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Salió de la habitación sin darse cuenta de que alguien más estaba despierto. Cuando llegó hacía el jardín se acomodo en su lugar favorito cuando sintió que alguien le estaba hablando.

- Qué haces Ron?- preguntó Hermione recostándose al lado del él.

- Nada, ¿y Qué no puedes dormir?.- preguntó Ron

- Nope- respondió- Va si un poco.

- Y qué es la haces a estas horas de la noche?.

-Salí a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina y te vi.-

- Y me seguiste?- volvió a cuestionar Ron.

- En realidad te hable pero no respondías.- respondió de nuevo Hermione.

- Aja.- dijo Ron mientras levantaba una ceja.

- Si no me crees aya tú.

- Si te creo.

- Ahora que estamos los dos solos que es lo que me querías decir.- pregunto de repente Hermione acordándose de la carta que Ron le había mandado días atrás.

- Ah eso, no, no es nada.- dijo Ron poniéndose algo nervioso y sonrojándose hasta ya no poder.

- Vamos dijiste que era importante para ti.- dijo Hemione

- Es tonto.

- Confía en mí, te prometo no contárselo a nadie, ni me reiré, eso es una promesa.

- Esta bien, te lo contare.

- Entonces te escucho.

- Lo que ocurre es que desde comienzo de las vacaciones he comenzado a tener pesadillas y en ellas estabas tú.

Desde ahí le comenzó a contar la pesadilla.

- Pero todas las noches tienes el mismo sueño?- pregunto Hermione al terminar de contarle la pesadilla, que estaba muy sorprendida por todo lo que ocurrió en el mismo.

- Si.

- Y eso era todo lo que me querías decir?- pregunto Hermione mientras lo miraba.

- Si.-respondió Ron

- Bien entonces me voy.- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se levantaba para entrar a la casa.

Ron se había quedado petrificado al sentir los labios de Hermione rozar la mejilla. Ya a la mitad del trayecto Ron reacciono y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella y la detuvo, ella se dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente, solo unos mínimos centímetros los separaban.

Ron miraba los labios de Hermione e intentando articular alguna palabra.

- Hermione... Yo....yo....tu me gustas.- dijo rozando los labios de esta.

Hermione al escuchar esto sonrió para si y sin darse cuenta ya se estaba besando con él.

Al cabo de un rato el beso se intensifico, Ron  poco a poco introdusió su lengua en la boca de Hermione, ella al sentir esto abrió su boca dando paso a la lengua de Ron para que se encontrara con la suya.

Después de varios minutos pero que para ellos era una eternidad se separaron para así respirar un poco.

Ron le agarro la mano y se fueron hacía donde estaba su almohada, se sentaron y se volvieron a besar apasionadamente.

Hermione le estaba acariciando la espalda de Ron, mientras que él comenzaba a meter su mano dentro de la remera azul del pijama de Hermione y acariciaba el abdomen. Ella comenzó a bajar su mano hacía donde estaba los pantalones, las metió y acaricio el trasero de Ron **( N/A: creyeron de que Hermione no iba a aprovechar pues están muy equivocados jejeje=]), mientras que este comenzó a masajear uno de los senos de Hermione.**

Ya habían pasado las doce de la noche y Hermione decidió ya parar las caricias que le daba Ron, eso le iba a costar pero logro controlarse.

- Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ron algo intrigado al ver que ella lo había parado.

- Lo que pasa es que ya es tarde y no quiero hacerlo en el patio de la casa de tus padres.- respondió esta algo avergonzada.

- No te preocupes.- dijo abrazándola mientras se volvían a recostar en el césped del jardín y miraban las estrellas.

- Creo que ya me tengo que ir a la cama-dijo tratando de levantarse pero Ron la detuvo.

- Quédate conmigo - dijo sin soltarla.

- Es que...- dijo sin terminar la oración.

- No te preocupes por nada, nadie se dará cuenta de que los dos no estamos en nuestros dormitorios.

- Esta bien, me quedo.

``````` Mientras en la habitación del pelirrojo ´´´´´´´

Harry se había levantado de la cama al sentir un peso de más en la cama.

- Qué... quién es?.- dijo buscando la manija de la lámpara y la prendió.

- Harry Te tengo que decir algo, quiero que como unos de mis mejores amigos te enterarás primero.- dijo Ginny.

- De qué?.- pregunto Harry.

- Rompí con Draco el mes pasado.- respondió.

- Por qué?.- Volvió a preguntar.

- Me dijo que merecía a alguien mejor que él, de que yo no estaba enamorada de él y que lo había aceptado por que quería olvidar a otro que no me correspondía.- respondió con una media sonrisa- y tiene razón.

- Si que la tiene.- dijo un poco más contento Harry.

- Por qué?.- pregunto esta.

- Porque yo te quiero Virginia, es más te amo.- dijo el ojiverde abrazándola.

- Yo también Harry, Yo también te amo, fui una tonta al tratar de olvidarte con otro. **(N/A: que soquete no, en vez que de una le diga, en vez de que salga con mi Draquin y lo lastime T-T, sabiendo que el si la quería pero no te preocupes Draco yo te voy a consolar [=]).**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola!!! Gente linda aquí tienen otro chap para entretenerse un rato, espero que les aya gustado  R/R sean buena onda._**

**_Dedicado a:_**

****

**_Melania Weasley_**

****

**_Xeidiz_**

****

**_Ly de Black_**

****

**_La verdadera "acción" llegara a su tiempo._**


	5. 55555555

**_Holass este espero no haber tardado tanto pero bue' que se le va hacer al fin y al cabo ya lo subí._**

****

**_Una súper aclaración: este fic es para Melania Weasley sipe porque ella es la que más me mando reviews. Así amiga este fics es un regalo de parte mía._**

****

**_En este capitulo hay escena no apta para menores de edad (mira quién lo dice jejeje =]~ ) mentes cochambrosas ( como la mía por ejemplo) abstenerse._**

_Capitulo V_

(Ya habían pasado días desde que pasaron esa noche).

Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny ya habían terminado de empacar todas sus cosas para mudarse al departamento de Ron, donde llegaron media hora después de que sus padres y hermanos se hubieran despedidos de ellos.

Cuando entraron al departamento, Hermione, Harry y Ginny se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como era por dentro.

Tenia una hermosa cocina pero no era tan grande, los tres dormitorios eran bien espaciados, tenía un solo baño pero bien decorado, los muebles estaban muy a la moda un sillón para tres personas, dos sillones para una persona y en el medio una mesita de vidrio y enfrente un televisor de 20 pulgadas y arriba de esta una video grabadora mágica. Los dormitorios estaban bien decorados las camas eran estilo colonial, un placard amplio como para que entrara toda la ropa de los cuatro.

(Aclaración: el departamento fue comprada y decorada por la familia Weasley después de que al padre de familia lo ascendieran y que a los gemelos les aya ido bien en su tienda de bromas).

Después de limpiar y reacomodar las cosas en su lugar, se turnaron para entrarse a bañar primero se baño Hermione, le siguió Ron por ultimo Harry y Ginny entraron juntos a bañarse, aunque para Ron no le gustaba para nada que su hermanita pequeña se bañara con su mejor amigo.

Después de tanto ajetreo del día todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Pasaron unas cuantas Horas hasta que llegaron la una, se diviso entre la oscuridad una sombra de una persona que entraba a unas de las habitaciones, para ser más especifico a las de las chicas.

Al entrar busco la cama donde estaba Hermione durmiendo, después de varios minutos el la logro divisar, se acerco sigilosamente.

Le rozo su mano por la mejilla haciendo que ella se despertara.

- Mmm...Ron..., ¿qué hora son?, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto mientras abría los ojos y lo observaba y se centava en la cama.

- Nada, vamos- respondió mientras le agarraba la mano.

- Ok- decía mientras se levantaba.

Los dos salieron silenciosamente para que Ginny no se levantara.

Pero cuando estaban pasando por al lado de la cama de Virginia, Ron sin querer rozo la lámpara que tenían en el escritorio y calló.

- Mmm? Harryerestusabestequieromuchio- decía mientras se sentaba y se volvía a acostar en la cama.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron helados al ver a Ginny en ese momento.

Apenas salieron de allí, Hermione besó a Ron mientras se dirigían al cuarto de este.

Cuando cerraron la puerta detrás de si, Hermione apoyo a Ron contra la puerta mientras empezaba a bajar sus manos hacía sus pantalones y las metía, esto sorprendió bastante a Ron cuando sintió las manos de esta dentro del pantalón de su pijama, pero al minuto comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que tenia ella como camisón dejándola en ropa interior. Hemione no se quedo atrás ya había dejado en boxeas a Ron, ellos poco a poco se recostaron en la cama acariciando cada parte de sus cuerpos.

Ron poco a poco comenzó a desabrochar el sostén de Hermione, ya para cuando comenzó a besar a uno de sus senos mientras que masajeaba el otro. Hemione largaba leves gemidos mientras acariciaba la espalda de Ron.

Él comenzó a besar el abdomen de Hermione y poco a poco comenzó a bajar la tanga que tenia como ropa interior ella, hasta que su cara llego a la entrepierna de esta y comenzó a besar su vagina, explorarla con su lengua, besar sus labios vaginales, después de un rato Ron volvió a la boca de Hermione y se volvían a besar con aun más pasión, hasta que Hermione le saco los boxers que todavía tenia puesto e imito a Ron, comenzó a besar el abdomen y poco a poco llego a la entrepierna del muchacho le acarició el pene que se encontraba duró y erecto, lo comenzó a besar.

Ron estaba en las nubes, disfrutaba sentir como Hermione le succionaba su miembro.

Alcazo de dos minutos Ron ya estaba encima de Hermione y le besaba el cuello.

En un momento el pelirrojo se detuvo y la miro a los ojos.

- Segura de que quieres hacerlo? Porque por mi no hay problema- dijo él en un susurro

- No, quiero seguir, no te preocupes- respondió de la misma manera.

Poco a poco el se fue entrando en ella. Al ver la cara de dolor que ponía Hermione, se acerco y le susurro palabras al oído y luego la besaba para que ella se olvidara del dolor.

Comenzó a introducir aun más su pene en la vagina de Hermione, ella tuvo que besarlo para ahogar un grito de placer que le hacía sentir. Pasaron más de diez minutos y Ron sacaba y metía más rápido su pene, mientras Hermione abría más las piernas en un intento de que Ron la penetrara al máximo. Ron en un momento se detuvo, saco su sexo de Hermione y la levanto,  la sentó y le abrió las piernas y metió de nuevo su pene, ahora Hermione tenia el control de la situación ella comenzó a subir y a bajar, mientras que Ron estaba recostado en la cama y la sostenía por la cintura. Hermione sentía que iba a estallar de placer y también sintió como llegaba a un clímax de placer, ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir así que se desplomo al pecho de Ron aun sin deshacer la unión y sin pensarlo el pene de Ron comenzó a eyacuar y trato de sacar su pene lo más rápido posible pero parte del semen había entrado en la vagina de su amante.

Ron se acomodo en la almohada que estaba al lado de la de Hermione, él la miraba directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Te amo.- le susurro a Hermione mientras ella se acercaba y se acomodaba en su pecho.

- Yo también, te amo Ron.- decía mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida.

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Holas_****_ gente linda del ff espero que les aya gustado la "acción" de este fic la verdad es la primera vez que hago un fic de esta categoría y me costo bastante hacerlo ( la autora se sonroja) me da mucha pena._**


	6. capi6

_Capitulo VI_

**_A la mañana siguiente_**

_Harry se había levantado temprano, se puso las pantuflas agarro su cepillo de dientes y mientras estaba por abrir la puerta del baño, siente un ruido y como la curiosidad mato al gato, harry se dirijio a la puerta de la habitación de Ron, cuando la abrió..._

_- Ron que es lo que...O_o Hay madre santa, perdón yo no vi nada, lo juro.- dijo mientras daba la media vuelta y cerraba lo más rápido posible._

_Ya cuando se encontraba en el baño _

_Harry estaba bastante sorprendido por haber visto aquella escena en el cuarto de Ron **(N/A: con esa escena y en la mañana a cualquiera se le quita el sueño ^^).**_

_Ya para cuando estaba abriendo el grifo del agua fría se escucho del otro lado de la puerta a una Ginny medio dormida._

_- Harry eres tu el que esta en el baño?_

_- Si, pasa._

_Cuando Ginny abrió la puerta  se encontró a un Harry semi Desnudo, tan solo tenia puesto sus boxers._

_- Oye has visto a Mione?, cuando me levante ya no estaba.- pregunto Ginny que estaba poniendo crema dental en su cepillo de diente._

_- Eh, Mione esta ocupada.- Respondió Harry que aun no creía lo que había visto hace un rato._

_- En serio._

_- Sipe._

_- Y por que tenes esa cara de asombro?_

_- Por nada._

_- No me mientas._

_- Es que...- dijo Harry mientras miraba hacia otro lado- Es que esta con Ron en su cuarto._

_- Ah!!!, no necesitas darme los detalles.- dijo bastante sorprendida Virginia._

_- Y dime ya terminaste de lavarte los dientes?- pregunto Harry._

_- Si, ahora puedes abrir el grifo- respondió Ginny que se acercaba para robarle un beso._

_                                             ~*~*~_

_Ron ya se encontraba despierto pero no tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama porque tenía entre sus brazos a Hermione y no quería despertarla, después de media hora ella abrió los ojos._

_- Buen día amor- dijo ella mientras le daba un beso_

_- Buen día- dijo él con una sonrisa_

_- Que tal dormiste anoche?- pregunto_

_- Muy bien y ¿vos?- respondió ella que estaba encima de él y lo comenzaba a besar._

_- De maravilla- mientras le seguía el juego de besos._

_Ellos no sintieron que alguien había abierto la puerta y cerrado rápidamente._

_Después de un rato decidieron que ya era hora de levantarse de la cama. Se vistieron y se fueron al baño._

_Ya afuera ellas dos sintieron que en el baño se escuchaba risas._

_Ron se canso de esperar y toco la puerta._

_- Che, cuando van a salir, quiero entrar!!- decía mientras golpeaba la puerta._

_- Ya, vamos a la cocina a preparar algo hasta que ellos salgan- decía tranquilamente Hermione._

_- Esta bien, pero parece que se van acabar el agua del baño, de tanto que se tardan._

_- Que te molesta seguir a solas conmigo?- pregunto haciéndose la enojada._

_- Claro que no, eso nunca- respondió mientras la abrazaba y la besaba._

_- Eh, che hay lugares para que hagan esa clase de cosas pero no afuera del baño- se burlo Harry que ya había abierto la puerta._

**_N/A:_**

Hola como andan?  Espero que les este gustando este fics que estoy haciendo con mucho entusiasmo.

Se que este capitulo no esta muy buena pero prometo que el proximo va a ser mejor.

Dedicado:

Cristalgirl: gracias por leer este intento de fic, me encante que te encante este chap va para vos.


	7. capi8

Capitulo VII 

_Ya había pasado dos meses desde que Ron y Hermione habían pasado esa noche._

_Hermione en esos días se sintió muy rara como que le daban algunos antojos y mareos y casi siempre se la pasaba durmiendo o dormitaba y para colmo tenia un mes de retraso._

_Ron también se había percatado del cambio de comportamiento de su novia, porque generalmente Hermione lo trataba como un rey._

_Había días en las que Hermione lo trataba bien pero otros días le gritaba o estaba muy sensible._

_Hermione al percatarse de su propio comportamiento fue al medico para darse un pequeño chequeo sin que Ron se diera cuenta._

_Tenía un pequeño temor de saber que había quedado embarazada por culpa de no haberse prevenido esa noche._

_Esa mañana le mintió a Ron que se iba junto con Ginny de compras al centro comercial. Salio rápidamente del departamento._

_- Hasta que por fin salimos solas Herm- dijo Ginny contenta._

_- Si que suerte- dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa._

_- Herm a donde vamos exactamente?- pregunto al percatarse de que su amiga había acelerado el paso._

_- Gin si sabes a donde vamos, es obvio que vamos al centro comercial- respondió Herm que doblaba por una de las esquinas._

_- A mi no me mientes, porque por aquí no se va al shopping, por aquí se va al hospital San Mungo- dijo Ginny haciendo que Hermione parara._

_::Suspiro y con ojitos de gatito::- Vamos a que me den un chequeo general- dijo Hermione al ver que no podía mentirle a su amiga._

_- Che...chequeo?- pregunto sorprendida la pelirroja._

_- Si, si eso. Es que tengo una leve sospeche de que estoy... tu sabes- respondió la chica de cabellos enmarañado._

_- No Herm, no se- dijo sinceramente Ginny._

_- Que estoy embarazada- dijo exasperada Hermione._

_- QUÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!- grito sorprendida la menor de los Weasley._

_- chis, cállate no quiero que toda Inglaterra se entere- dijo Hermione enojada y agrego- pero por cualquier resultado que den los análisis, por favor no le digas a Ron._

_- Pero por qué?- cuestiono Virginia._

_- Es que... como que me da un poco de miedo a su reacción-respondió._

_                  ~~~~~~~~~~~En el Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~_

_- Señorita Granger?- pregunto la enfermera que tenia entre sus manos un cuaderno._

_- Si- respondió Hermione._

_- Puede pasar, el doctor Twain la espera, pase por el consultorio 16- dijo mecánicamente la enfermera._

_Hermione y Ginny entraron al consultorio._

_- Señorita Granger me imagino?- pregunto el joven doctor._

_- Si, pero llámeme Hermione- respondió Hermione automáticamente porque al ver al doctor se los abrió los ojos de par en par._

_Claro con un doctor de unos 29 años, de estatura media, ojos color cafés, cabellos rebeldes, con un cuerpo bien formado por el ejercicio, dígame a quien no se le quedaría con la boca abierta y mirándolo de arriba abajo._

_- Bien pues entonces me puede llamar Jason- dijo el doc amigablemente._

_- Bueno vasta de charlas y comencemos- dijo el Jason- Cuéntame Hermione que es lo que te ocurre?-pregunto_

_- Es que en estos días me están dando antojos y mi humor cambia en un dos por tres, ah! y tengo un mes de retraso- Respondió Hermione rápidamente._

_- Por lo que puedo ver Hermione es que todos los síntomas que tienes son de embarazo- dijo tranquilamente el doctor._

_- Pero Doc. Si ella por lo que se ella solo pasó una noche "sin sueño" con su novio- dijo Ginny._

_- Mire señorita el echo que lo haya echo una sola vez, no quiere decir que no quede embarazada si es que no se cuido ni el lo hizo. Efectivamente le puedo decir que la mujer ni por más que lo hubiera echo una sola vez no quita la posibilidad de que quede embarazada- explico con tranquilidad el medico.- pero para asegurarnos si esta o no embarazada es hacerle un chequeo- agregó._

_- Y cuando me voy a hacer el análisis?- pregunto Hermione._

_- Ahora mismo, ya que son las 10 de la mañana y podrán estar hoy a las 7 de la tarde- dijo el medico._

_                                ~~Esa tarde~~_

_Hora 6:46 en el departamento de Ron._

_- Herm a donde fueron esta mañana? por qué yo fui al centro comercial y no estaban allí?- pregunto Ron mirando a Hermione y después a Ginny._

_- Primero fuimos al centro comercial y me aburrí así que le dije a Ginny que vallamos al parque-respondió con tranquilidad Hermione._

_- Che Mione me acompañas?, quiero dar una vuelta, solo tu y yo, porque hace mucho que no salimos las dos- dijo Virginia._

_- Claro espera que voy por mi abrigo- respondió la de cabellos enmarañado._

_- A donde van?- pregunto Ron a su hermana._

_- Que sos sordo y tenes sucia las orejas?- pregunto la pelirroja._

_- Eh che solo preguntaba par así después ir a buscarlas- dijo Ron algo molesto por la forma de hablar de su hermana._

_- No gracias, ya tenemos edad suficiente para cuidarnos solas y no necesitamos de novios celosos como vos y Harry- dijo Virginia._

_Ron no pudo contestarle porque en ese momento salio Hermione como un rayo y se la llevo de allí a la menor de los Weasley._

_}}Pensamiento__ de ron}}_

_Qué estarán tramando estas dos? será que las sigo para ver a donde van , si eso haré._

_}} Fin del pensamiento}}_

_Ron salio unos minutos después que las chicas. Las siguió por todos lados hasta llegar al hospital._

_Él se pregunto para que habrían entrado allí pero se dijo así mismo que ya iba a encontrar la respuesta._

_~~Después de unos minutos~~_

_Salen Hermione y Ginny, la primera estaba feliz pero la vez preocupada, va para serles sinceros las dos estaban así._

_Ron se les acerca por detrás sigilosamente y le toca el hombro._

_Esta se da la media vuelta y se topa con la persona que menos creía que iba a ser._

_- Hola!-dijo Ron._

_- Ron!!.. Que... que es lo que haces aquí?-pregunto Hermione un poco nerviosa._

_- Solo pasaba por aquí- respondió el y agrego- pero que es lo que llevan en la mano?_

_- Es... es- tartamudeo Hermione._

_- Son los análisis que me hice para ver si no me quede embarazada- respondió rápidamente Virginia._

_- Qué?-pregunto- quiero verlas- dijo mientras le quitaba de las manos el análisis._

_Después de un rato._

_- Es... es... esto no es tuyo Ginny, esto... es de  Hermione y dio positivo- dijo Ron un poco pálido._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola como andan por allá, espero no haber tardado tanto como creo._**

****

**_Solo espero que les aya gustado este nuevo chapter._**

****

**_R/R?_**

****

**_Dedicado:_**

****

**_Melania Weasley: Efectivamente Sipe soy Argentina (vivo en salta la linda, es una provincia, si tienes alguna curiosidad sobre mi pais no dudes preguntarme yo te la respondo^^), y no te preocupes no eres pesada con los reviews, me encanta recibir los tuyos, por fa no dejes de mandarme uno o los que quieras, ya que este fic te lo voy a dedicar porque eres la que mas me mando.   _**

****

**_Cristalgirl: Gracias por los halagos (Lian se sonroja ^\\\^) pero creo que me falta más practica, también este chapter va para ti._**

****

**_Merodeadora-Chii: Gracias por tu comentario espero que este chap también sea de tu agrado._**

****

**_(Una pequeña propaganda para mi Hermana Leri) lean sus fics que están súper y de seguro a ustedes también les va a gustar._**

****

**_Chau hasta la próxima._**


End file.
